


An Morning Routine

by Mossy123123302



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy123123302/pseuds/Mossy123123302
Summary: Another day, where the Sander Sides does nothing.. It's just an normal, morning, routine.





	An Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> None

Logan lifted the seal, to feel the breeze from outside. He grabbed his glasses from the desk he had, beside his bed and put it on, feeling the cold touch from it on his face. He looked back at the window, to see the sun rising, and felt an smile appear on his face. 

Logan didn't bother to change, since today, he really had nothing to do at all. It was just an normal, lazy, calm, day. Though he did fix his hair, at least. He got up, and grabbed the cold handle and twisted it, and existed out of his room. Logan was walking down a dark hallway. The walls had cracks on them, and a few spiderwebs, and some spiders were on them. 

Logan finally arrived at an dark purple door and gently knocked, “Virgil? It's time to wake up, or else Patton will enter without your permission again” He said, and there was an faint groan from the other side of the door. “You are having breakfast with us” Logan said, reminding Virgil. Finally, Virgil open the door.. He had very messy hair, he was wearing an large shirt that went up to his knees, and words printed on his shirt saying, “Trust Your Crazy Self”. Logan couldn't help but snicker, at the sight of Virgil, actually wearing long cat socks. 

Virgil, tiredly, hissed Logan. “Morning… logan” He mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. “Morning Virgil” Logan greeted, and headed back through the hallway, and to the kitchen, with an very tired, Virgil following behind. 

Once, they arrived at the kitchen. Patton was already there,preparing breakfast, in his cat onesie. “Patton! Don't cook with your onesie on! What if it burns!!” Logan exclaimed, and Virgil turned on the coffee machine, and then grabbed an teapot, along with a teacup. 

Virgil didn't bother listen to Logan explain to Patton, of how dangerous it was to wear an onesie while cooking. He poured the cold water in the teapot, along with an mug. He turned on the stove and set down the pot and let it heat up. Virgil put the mug in the coffee machine, before letting an very cute sound, yawn. 

“EEEE! It sounds sooo adorable!!!” Patton awed, enjoying those cat noises that Virgil makes. Virgil just shrugged, not in the mood to care at all anymore. “Deceit, your having breakfast with us, right?” Virgil asked, hearing the floor creak, and sensing the familiar aura from him. “Yeah, just making Roman fix something that he broke” Deceit responded, and Roman came down, soon as Deceit said that. “I have finished!!” Roman sang, while opening the cabinets, to set up the plates. 

Once the teapot started whistling, Deceit carefully grabbed it and dumped a teabag in the teapot, and poured the hot water. “Thanks for warming up the water, Virg” He said, thanking him and Virgil just hummed, in response. Virgil couldn't help but notice Deceit’s shirt, which said, “Founder of Protecting Virgil Squad”, which made Virgil roll his eyes. 

Logan grabbed the plate of pancakes, and gently set it down on the table, only for Roman to scold him, “Not there! You're ruining the artwork of an table!!” Logan folded his arms, “Then set up our food, Roman…”He casually said, and Roman playfully punched his shoulder, “Just kidding, advisor!!” Logan rolled his eyes, and sat down, along with Roman.

Virgil and Deceit came after, and handed Logan and Roman their drinks. Virgil also set down an cup of orange juice, which was for Patton and sat down. Deceit sat beside Virgil, while Logan and Roman sat from across each other. Patton finally came and placed the hot bacons on the plate, “Hey, Remy mind placing the eggs on the plates to!” Patton asked, when he heard Remy entered. 

Remy sipped his coffee, “Sure!” He responded, grabbed the pan and headed to the table, putting the eggs on another separate plate. “There we gooo~” Roman sang, and Deceit rolled his eyes, “I highly appreciate you singing, but it's too early for this singing!” He politely said. Roman laughed, “It's never too early to sing!!” 

Remy and Patton finally sat, and finally, Patton clapped his hands together, smiling. “Let's eat!!” He cheered, and everyone dug in. 

It was just another calm, normal, routine.


End file.
